


Family Reunion

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Aunt Pegs, Avengers First Christmas(mentioned), Bonding over Peg, Family Reunion, Flashback, Gen, Nostalgia, Old Peggy Carter, Peg loves all things blueberry, Peg meets her Godson, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Resistbot, Sad Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony gets the Truth, You can't park your suit on the roof Tony, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Flashback: Steve& Tony bonding over their relationships with Peg, planning a visit to Old Peg& the first Christmas with the Avengers.Current day: Tony's discovery brings him to Fury with a lot of questions as well as some new tools for the Resistance. How will he handle the truth?
Series: Agent Of Resistance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 6





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> World Cannon Note:  
> The MCU movies& TV(minorly altered) exist as highly popular documentaries put out by the movie studio Howard Stark started in the late 40's. They will be mentioned at times& factor into a later episode.

##  **THEN**

**[Stark Tower Security Footage 12182013]**

**Loc: Stark Tower 200 Park Avenue, Manhattan, NY**

**< Steve in the lounge, working on a sketch of Peggy. Tony walks in, peeking over his shoulder>**

**_Tony: God, I forget she was so young back then. You know, she’s always had that quiet, regal grace. Until you piss her off of course._ ** **< laughing>** ****

**_Steve: <laughing as well, looks up, surprised> Wait, you know Peggy?_ **

**_Tony: I’ve known Aunt Peg all my life, she’s my godmother. She was there for me whenever Howie couldn’t man up and be a dad. Too busy obsessing over bigger, better bombs, competing with the Russians, and_ ** **< pause>** **_trying to create another YOU._ **

**_Steve:_ ** **< softly>** **_I’m sorry Ton, I wish,_ **

**_Tony:_ ** **< waving a hand, interrupting>** **_It’s not your fault my old man was too obsessed with his work to toss a ball around or teach me how to tie a tie._ ** **< looks back down at the sketch>** **_She did her best to make up for it. Aunt Peg, Mom, Ana & Edwin, I had a family. She’s the only one left. _ **

**_Steve: <nods> Yeah, for me too. _ **

**_Tony: She asks me about you on her good days. Why haven’t you gone to see her?_ **

**_Steve:_ ** **< hesitant>** **_I… I guess I’m afraid. She’s had a whole life without me, you know? I don’t know if I have the right to show up after all this time. Does she know I’m not dead?_ **

**_Tony: Yeah, most days. She has her good and bad ones. She’s on a new experimental Alzheimer’s treatment, I get her on the top of the list for any promising treatment. The good days, she’s the same old Aunt Peggy who taught me to shoot, told me war stories, and kept me from drinking myself to death after mom & dad died. The bad days? _ ** **< sighs sadly>** **_The bad days are heartbreaking. She’ll mistake me for the old man, yelling at me for some past screwup of his, or making inside jokes I don’t get._ **

**_Steve: I didn’t know, I mean, I know what Alzheimer’s is, what it does, but I’ve never known anyone with it. Maybe it’s best for her if I just keep my distance._ **

**_Tony: She still has more good days than bad ones, she thinks you won’t come to see her because she’s gotten old and you’ve forgotten her._ **

**_Steve: <turns away to hide his watering eyes, whispering> Forgotten her? How could I forget my best girl?_ **

**_Tony: I’m going out to see her this Saturday before Christmas. Best gift I could give her is to drag you with me._ **

**_Steve:_ ** **< still turned away, wiping eyes.>** **_Yeah, yeah, I’ll come along._ ** **< sniffling>** **_Sorry, allergies._ **

**_Tony:_ ** **< soft but snarky>** **_Yeah, because the serum never fixed that, huh?_ ** **< pausing>** **_When we get back, there’s gonna be a little holiday gathering. Pepper won’t let me do the usual lavish impersonal affair, she just wants something small and simple with a few people. I’m thinking kind of an ‘Island of Misfit Toys’ theme this year._ **

**_Steve: <looks up, confused> I, I’m sorry, I don’t get it?_ **

**_Tony: <laughing> I didn’t expect you to, with all you’ve got to catch up on, I doubt holiday cartoons are high on the list. Just Nat, Bruce, Rhodey, Happy, maybe Barton if he’s not off doing whatever he does. _ ** **< obviously lying>** **_Totally Pepper’s idea, taking in a bunch of strays who don’t really have families or plans. I wanted a big gaudy showboat extravaganza, but I got outvoted._ ** **< shrugs>** **_Every now and then, Happy takes her side._ **

**_Steve: Sounds… It sounds terrific Tony. We’ll go see Peggy, and then have Christmas, almost like a big happy family._ **

**_Tony: Now don’t go getting all mushy on me old man. Just be ready Saturday, and hope it’s one of her good days._ **

##  **NOW**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03032017]**

**Loc: Office of Director Fury, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th  
**

**Fury: <looks up from desk> _And a ‘Good Afternoon’ to you too, Stark. I THOUGHT I was gonna play the ‘Stark brings me new tools for The Resistance game’. Looks like I’m playing the ‘Tony’s gonna storm in here and throw a tantrum about something game’ instead._  
**

**Tony:** _**We shelved the LMD project years ago, the electrostatic veil prototypes were both destroyed, so who the HELL is walking around looking like Peggy Carter!**  
_

**Fury: <shrugs> _That Atwell girl from the Marvel documentaries?  
_**

**Tony: <glares> _Nice try. Next, you’ll be telling me those conspiracy theorists on Tumblr are right about you faking Aunt Peg’s death because Vita-rays are keeping her eternally young.  
_**

**Fury: _I don’t know WHAT or WHO you think you saw, but_** **< Tony opens the phone, pulls up a picture of Maria and Peggy sitting outside the restaurant, Fury scowls>  
**

**Maria: <walks into the office, looking at a tablet, not noticing Tony, interrupts> _Boss, Carter and Davis think they’ve pinpointed connections between Sessions and the Russians, I’m going to send the info to Comey at the FBI and our teams. Peg’s STILL itching for a field assignment. After yesterday’s outing, I think we’re good on her not being recognized._ <realizing the room is silent, looks up to see Fury glaring at her, finally notices Tony and the picture> _Yeah, um, or I could just go to the shooting range and aim for my own foot._ <backs out of the office>  
**

**Tony: <tilts head, still glaring, arms crossed> _Last chance, Nick. You’re lucky I had a good night, or I’d have shown up dressed in something other than a stylishly tailored 3-piece suit._  
**

**Fury: _You’re not going to believe me.  
_**

**Tony: <sarcastically> _Because you’ve ALWAYS been so upfront and honest with me in the past.  
_**

**Fury: _How much do you know about time travel?_** _  
_

**Tony: _I’ve done some research in my spare time. Read up on multiple theoretical methods. Banner and I even used to spitball ideas when we were bored. It’s not possible. Unless you’ve got Doc Brown and a DeLorean hidden around here, you’re full of shit._**

**Fury: <shakes his head> _Close, try the Doctor from London._** _  
_

**Tony: <scoffs> ** _**THAT’S an internet**_ ** _rumour older than the internet. Next, you’ll be telling me that Elvis is still alive, Pop Rocks and Pepsi will make my stomach explode and mermaids are real._ **

**Fury: <raises his eyebrow> _I haven’t found any mermaids. Yet. But The Doctor is real. Your Aunt Peg set up an emergency protocol to hitch a ride with him if she was needed. With Hydra infiltrating the GOP, we need all the help we can get._**

**Tony: <still sceptical> _Time travel. Do you know how crazy that sounds?_ <pauses, thinking about the amount of crazy he’s seen in the last few years, shrugs, willing to consider the possibility> _So my godmother time travelled here to help you, and you just ‘forgot’ to mention it? How long has she been here?_**

**Fury: _She’s been here for about a month. I didn’t tell you, because I was TRYING to be KIND._**

**Tony: <raging, slams his palms down on Fury’s desk> _KIND!? You call this being KIND?_  
**

**Fury: <face saddens, puts a hand up, speaks softly> _Yes because when this is all over, she has to return to 1949. I didn’t want to give her back to you, and then rip her away again._**

**Tony: <realizes what Fury is saying, slumps backwards into a chair behind him, head in hands, takes a moment to process it all, voice calmer> _Shit….. So, does she know about Steve?_  
**

**Fury: <shakes his head> _Timeline or not, do you think she’d go back if she did? Cap, SHIELD’s fall, The Avengers, Barnes and your dad….. There’s a lot we can’t let her know about. We’ve provided her with a limited and edited history of the last seventy years. As much pertinent info as necessary for her to help us strategize and mobilize the Resistance. Any references to her elder self’s past or people close to her are above her clearance level._** _  
_

**Tony: <breathes, still trying to absorb everything> _She’s from 1949?_** **< Fury nods> _So, she, she wouldn’t even know who I am. She wouldn’t remember anything about me, because I haven’t even been born in her time._**

**Fury: _Your dad was still playboying his way around Hollywood when Peg left. He hadn’t even MET your mother._  
**

**Tony: <winces> _Ok, TMI there, thanks for those mental scars._**

**Fury: <tilts his head, grinning> _The apple doesn’t fall far……_**

**Tony: <ignores the joke, looks up> _I still want to meet her._**

**Fury: <sees the steel in Tony’s eyes, and knows ‘no’ is not going to be an answer, sighs> _She’s not going to be the same. She hasn’t grown into the woman you remember._** _  
_

**Tony: _Even if she doesn’t know me, I need to see her._**

**Fury: <nods, turns on his radio> _Hill, limp your ass back to my office, pronto. Bring Carter with you._ <looks back to Tony> _Last chance. Are you sure about this? I need to know that I can trust you to keep your mouth shut.  
_**

**Tony: <nods, softly> _For a second chance? Yes. At least this time, when it’s time for her to go, I’ll get to say goodbye._  
**

[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03032017]

Loc: Office of Director Fury, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th

**Peggy: <instantly recognizing Tony> _My God! You look so much like Howard, but, why is your moustache so sad? Anthony, is it?_**

**Tony: <perks up immediately, smiling> _You and Mom were the only ones who ever called me Anthony._**

**Peggy: <laughs> _I look forward to meeting the woman who can get Howard Stark to settle down._**

**Tony: <saddens a bit again> _She’s gone._ <realizing> _Oh, wait, right, yeah, yeah. You’ll like her, she didn’t put up with his crap any more than you did._  
**

**Peggy: <laughs harder> _Keeping your father in check feels like a full-time job sometimes. I’ll be glad for the help!_ <pauses> _HOWARD a FATHER, I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the idea._  
**

**Tony: <twitches slightly, smiles uncomfortably, Peggy notices, but doesn’t comment> _Yeah, You used to tell me stories of your adventures and the trouble he’d make._**

**Peggy: _Did I now? I’m guessing you and I must have spent a great deal of time together.  
_**

**Tony: _Well, Howie,_ <Peggy’s eyebrow raises at the underlying disdainful tone in his voice> _had tons of connections, but he didn’t have too many people he was close to._ <voice loses it’s harder edge> _You were my Godmom._  
**

**Peggy: <realizing that perhaps Howard had not been ‘Father of the Year’> _Well, I suppose SOMEONE had to be a good influence on you._  
**

**Tony: <grins> _You tried. I was probably as much of a handful as Howie._** _  
_

**Peggy: <snorting with laughter> _Well then, now that I’ve been warned, I’ll have to remember to tell him no when he asks me._**

**Tony: <hurt, and shocked, realizing the potential impact on his own past> _Wait! I didn’t MEAN…..  
_**

**Peggy: <still laughing, puts her hand on his arm> _I’m JOKING!_ <grins> _I’m actually starting to look forward to being a godmother. Keeping this a secret from Howard will be difficult, but amusing.  
_**

**Tony: <calms, laughs a little himself> _Ok, good one. You got me, for a second there, Aunt Pegs._  
**

**Peggy: <softens> _‘Aunt Pegs’, yes, I think I rather like that._** _  
_

**Tony: _You always did._ <changes subject> _So Fury tells me you’re here to fight Don The Con and his GOPHydra goons, what exactly has he got you doing?_** _  
_

**Peggy: _Well, after they brought me up to date on new technologies and some history, I’ve been working on strategizing, data, and networking new recruits. What I really want to do though,_** _  
_

**Tony: <interrupts, grinning> _Is get out in the field. You never did enjoy deskwork. I remember overhearing you and my old man arguing about it occasionally. You were in your sixties and still going out on missions. You said being out there ‘helped keep you young and on top of the game’._**

**Peggy: _Well I’ve always felt that I can’t just expect others to go out and do the work if I’m not willing to go out there myself. And yes, I suppose the adventure and excitement would keep me feeling young at that._  
**

**Tony: <smartass tone> _Well you certainly look younger than I remember. How old ARE you right now Aunt Pegs?_  
**

**Peggy: _Hmph! In my day, it was considered rude to ask a woman her age. If you must know,_ <pauses, wrinkles her forehead thinking> _Well, I suppose I’ll be either 29 or 96 next month depending on how you look at it. Time travel does make things a great deal more complicated, doesn’t it?  
_**

**Tony: <suddenly excited> _That’s RIGHT! Your birthday’s next month! Hmmm, What do you get for a time-travelling aunt who’s now almost half your age?_**

**Peggy: <smirks, eyebrow raised, only half joking> _New weapons and tac gear for fieldwork? I’m sure Stark Industries must still be the top weapons producer in the world._  
**

**Tony: _Actually, I moved away from the weapons industry a while back. I realized that guns don’t make the world better -people do.  
_**

**Peggy: <pride shining on her face> _You sound like Steve, I wish you could have met him._ <Tony turns away for a moment, hiding his uncomfortableness> _While it would be nice to have Starktech out in the field, I’m rather proud of you. Howard would never have come to that realization._  
**

**Tony: _Well, we stopped making bombs and guns, but I still do tech._ <boasting excitedly> _I’ve got stuff that would blow Howie’s toys out of the water! Let me see your phone._ <she hands it over, he scoffs and shakes his head, hands it back> _What is Nick thinking? At least it’s not a Note7. I’ll send a new phone and some other things over for you tomorrow. Oh, and I was supposed to bring over the specs for a new text to fax tool for Fury. I’ll just add that to the list._ <rambling now> _Do you still like blueberry muffins?_** **< Peggy giggles, caught up in his excitement, nods> _Perfect! Ten o’clock tomorrow morning, you, me, brunch and shoptalk._**

**Peggy: <still giggling, shakes her head> _You’ve got that same energy and excitement as Howard. Brunch and shop talk sounds wonderful, just tell me we’re not hopping a plane in the morning. He’d always want to fly off to some exotic place for ‘the world’s best something or other’.  
_**

**Tony: <sheepish look of embarrassment and guilt> _I don’t know WHAT you’re talking about Aunt Pegs, I’d NEVER do anything like that._** _  
_

[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03042017]

Loc: Office of Agent Carter, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th

< **Three HUGE baskets of freshly baked muffins cover Peggy’s desk, and the smell wafts down the hall. Behind the baskets are a stack of files, beside the desk sit two boxes of gear. Tony sits on the corner of the desk with a grin as Peg enters >  
**

**Peggy: _Good Lord Anthony! What is all this!_ <immediately reaches for a muffin and begins to devour it. Talking between bites.> _Mmm, still warm! These are wonderful, but you shouldn’t have!_  
**

**Tony: <smiles happily, watching her reach for another> _Since you said YOU didn’t want to travel, I flew over to a place I know and picked them up._**

**Peggy: <shakes her head, points to the boxes and files> _And all this?_**

**Tony: <falsely modest, waves a hand> _Oh, you know, mostly just some things I had lying around I thought you might be able to use and some stuff I built last night while I was bored._  
**

**Peggy: <eyebrow raises> _Hmmm, yes I see, just casually tinkering at all hours of the night, how familiar. And the files?_**

**Tony: _Specs for some tools I thought you could use for The Resistance. That top one is a real gem._ <Peggy picks up the file, still munching on a muffin, Tony continues> _I’ve been in contact with Eric Ries, he’s a startup entrepreneur._ <Peggy looks confused, Tony shakes his head> _Don’t worry about that. He’s created a way to turn text messages into faxes._ <Peggy, still confused, Tony sighs> _Faxes are like letters but sent over phone lines. Resistbot -cool name, wish I’d thought of it. Using Resistbot, your people will be able to send instant letters to their House Reps and Senators offices. All they have to do is text the word ‘resist’ to 50409 and answer a few questions. It pinpoints who their Members of Congress are, and creates a fax of their message that prints up right in the office._  
**

**Peggy: <so impressed, she’s forgotten about muffins> _That’s bloody brilliant! Nearly everyone has one of those cell phones it seems, but there are some times I’m sure, where calls are not an option._  
**

**Tony: _Oh yeah! Beta testers have been using it on the subway, in line at the store, anywhere they can. We’ve also discovered that it’s a great option for those with hearing or speech impairments or anxiety. He’s got new features in development already for it. Some to help people check their voter registration, others to expand the reach through using social media._**

**Peggy: _We’ll we’ve already been using democracy.io to send letters, but that requires a computer, so this is a beautiful addition. I’ll make sure our contacts with the grassroots Indivisible groups get a hold of this right away. What else?_ <starts flipping through more files>   
**

**Tony: _Well there’s the 5Calls app, provides contact numbers and scripts for those who can and do make calls. Also, there are Postcards For America sending daily cards to various political officials on the different Calls to Action over legislation and policies._**

**Peggy: _Such wonderful tools, Anthony! I’ve already got our teams using Resistance Toolkit and Resistance Manual I can’t wait to pass all this on!_ <stands up, almost tripping over one of the boxes> _What’s all this now though?_**

**Tony: <jumps up excitedly> _Oh! Right! Early birthday presents!_ <starts digging through the first box> _Ok, that phone and the laptop Fury’s got you using are garbage. At least six months out of date._ <Peggy wrinkles her brow in confusion, as Tony pulls out a sleek new Stark Industries computer, multiple monitors, tablet and phone out of the first box.> _All set up, and ready to go, we just need to input your preferences. Wasn’t sure if you’d want your AI assistant back or not, so that’s on a flash drive, here._ <holds up a little chip, Peggy just stares, completely lost as Tony rambles on>**

**Maria: <pops her head in the door, drawn by the smell of muffins> _Are those blueberry?  
_**

**Peggy: <tosses a muffin to her> _Anthony apparently flew them in, silly man. He’s brought some wonderful new tools for our Resistance teams. I’ll be networking with the Indivisible groups later today, as well as our online recruits. I also have to contact Flippable so we can start working on the push for special elections coming up, like the one in Georgia with Jon Ossoff.  
_**

**Maria: <smiles> _Sounds like you’re going to be quite busy._ <Peggy nods, reaching for yet another muffin> _Too busy to get geared up for your first field assignment?  
_**

**Peggy: <excited, almost drops the muffin> _Certainly not! What’s the assignment?_  
**

**Maria: _We’ll get the details at the briefing tomorrow morning. Sometime this afternoon you’ll have to go down to the lab and meet FitzSimmons._ <Heading back out the door> _Thanks for the muffin Tony! Oh, and Fury wanted me to remind you, you can’t park_ <looks at Peggy> _that ‘thing’ on the roof_.**

**Tony: <opens the second box> _Well, looks like I have perfect timing, as always._ <pulls out what looks like a standard SHIELD tac suit> _Dual weave micro kevlar threading, and can be linked wirelessly to the computer system if you do choose to use your AI. Streamline, yet pockets stashed everywhere, whether you’re hiding extra clips of ammo, lipstick, or data files._  
**

**Peggy: <starts to look impressed> _One can never have too many pockets or too much ammo._  
**

**Tony: <pulls a final small box out, opens it, displaying a fine ladies watch> _Lastly, this.  
_**

**Peggy: <unimpressed> _It’s very pretty but rather unnecessary for fieldwork, isn’t it?  
_**

**Tony: <shows her his own watch> _You of all people should know that pretty can hide power Aunt Pegs._  
**


End file.
